Legend's Wake
|publisher= |released= March 10, 2011 May 2, 2011 May 22, 2011 May 22, 2011 |genre= RPG |modes= Single player |ratings= |platforms= |media= }} Legend's Wake is a 3D action role-playing game developed by VictoryStar. It is the first game of the ''Legend's Wake'' series. It takes place in a world inhabited only by Pokémon. It is the first game in the franchise to have three-dimensional, combat-style battles. Gameplay As the player progresses through the story, their party (or team) gets bigger. Once the party gets a new member, he or she becomes playable. Before entering the level, players can only send out three characters—with one being the player character and the other two being AI-controlled. Each character can jump, move around, attack, and use moves. While exploring the level, enemy encounters will occur, and they happen in real-time. The player character and his/her allies then have to fight the group, then are allowed to move on. During an enemy battle, characters are restricted by a barrier that surrounds the area. The barrier disappears once the encounter is over. While choosing the allies, the player must give them Roles, or a special title that determines what they do. There are three types of Roles: , , and . mainly use standard attacks and combos. mainly use moves and will often use PP-restoring items. will use items when his or her party members get low on HP, get a status condition, or get low on PP. Players that like to use items own their own should give their allies the Role. Characters fight by using standard attacks and moves. Moves are stronger than standard attacks, but run on Power Points (or PP). Once a move's PP is depleted, it cannot be used anymore until a PP-restoring item is used. Just like in the regular Pokémon games, characters can level up and learn new moves. In fact, each character learns moves at the same level they would in the main series games. Each character can only hold four moves. However, moves can be switched in and out at will when outside a level. Moves can be upgraded in power, and can even obtain special attributes. Characters can also learn TMs, but they are not stored in their move memory if they're replaced by a new move. Players are able to save movesets and give them names. In levels, characters are able to get items. They appear as Poké Balls lying on the ground, and when they're picked up, they open, revealing the item. Items are classified as being either medicine, battle items, or held items. Some items (specifically medicine and battle items) can be bought in shops, while others (held items) can be found in levels. When enemies are defeated, they drop HP orbs and money. Defeating an enemy also grants points that add to the player's score on the level. Points can be used as currency to upgrade party members' moves. After defeating a boss and completing the level, a number of side missions are unlocked for that level. They usually consist of small tasks that the party must complete, such as finding a lost item or defeating a certain enemy. The characters earn EVs, just like in the main series Pokémon games. However, each stat can get 252 EVs, with a total of 1,260 EVs that can go into each character. There are no IVs in the game. Characters can still have natures, which function just the same as natures in the main series games. With the absence of a Speed stat, many natures have been taken out. Characters Playable Supporting Cast Items Items are objects that the player can pick up. They have many different uses, like restoring HP, weakening supereffective attacks, or raising stats. Items can also be sold, bought, and swapped in shops. Story Lands Gallery File:Skyler.png|Skyler the Riolu File:Piplup Dream.png|Klip the Pipilup File:McKayla.png|McKayla the Servine File:Entei Dream.png|King Entei File:Draven.png|Draven the Gallade File:JettGrovyle.png|Jett the Grovyle File:Ryker.png|Ryker the Electabuzz File:Excadrill Dream.png|Maxen the Excadrill File:AxelInfernape.png|Axel the Infernape File:277SwellowDreamWorld.png|Beretta the Swellow File:Drax.png|Drax the Druddigon File:Francesca.png|Francesca the Chansey File:Blastoise Dream.png|Blaster the Blastoise File:Ronan.png|Ronan the Sneasel File:AsherScyther.png|Asher the Scyther File:NaomiAmbipom.png|Naomi the Ambipom File:Zoroark Dream.png|Sheeva the Zoroark File:Conkeldurr Dream.png|Conks the Conkeldurr File:Audino Dream.png|Marie the Audino File:Cinccino Dream.png|Scavie the Cinccino Soundtrack See Legend's Wake/Music Trivia *The game was originally going to have only three playable characters. *Skyler was originally going to be a Pikachu. *The game was in development hell, as the project was restarted three times. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:2011 Category:Legend's Wake Category:VictoryStar Category:Pokémon (series) Category:3D Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Pokémon Spin Off Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E10+ Games